Bound and Broken
by Rea1
Summary: Maria has done something horrible. now her firends and the love of her life are at stake. will she loose everything?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Rea

Title: bound and broken

Summary: Maria's done something that may beyond forgiveness, now her best friends and the love of her life are at stake.

Authors note: I'm not sure how much you guy's will like this one but I've had the idea for so long! (don't worrie it's not a Max and Maria fic…I'm a candy gurl and heart) Please read and review^_^

Disclaimer: don't own any thing Roswell but my fic's… please don't sue!

Bound and Broken

Liz Parker, Alex Whitman, Max and Isabel Evans all sat in Isabel's room stressfully awaiting a very late friend. Alex let out a sigh, "look he'll be hear, plus we can't start with out him…" Isabel said already knowing what Alex was going to say. But before he could get a word in Michael showed up out of breath, closing the door behind him. "I know, I know…let's just get this whole thing over with." Michael stated, to Maxwell knowing that a lecture was due for his tardiness, but Max's didn't even look him in the eye.

"Are you sure your okay with dream-walking Maria?" Max asked with much concern. Hope that there could be some way out of this. 

"yeah, I have to…it's for the best." She said with a sigh to reassure her brother. Isabel took a deep breath and laid back touching a picture of Maria that Liz had brought over. 

**_Flash_**

Isabel was instantly inside Maria's self-conscious mind looking out to her dream as if it were a movie. Maria was walking down an empty school hall way, when a little blonde girl appeared in front of her. She was about six years old, wearing a long white dress and had a bouquet of black daisies in her hand and around her head like a crown. The little girl began to spin around in a circle and then started to sing…

"ring around the roses, pockets full of posies…Ashes, ashes we all fall down!" 

Then at the last word she grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her down to the gowned, when Maria stood up she was lying in a white bed in a white room. The little girl was gone but you could still hear her song. Maria sat up in bed to see Michael and Max standing over her, she looked at Max and began to scream, "NO! she's not yours! She's not yours! She belongs to Michael!"

**_Flash_**

Isabel woke up with tears in her eye's from the fear that Maria's dream had invoked in her, and looked at max for a long moment. He could only keep her gazed for a second, knowing that now she knew what was haunting Maria…and him. 

****

Okay I know it a teaser but I'm posting another chapter tomorrow to stay-tuned….


	2. memory lane

Author: Rea

Disclaimer: Roswell's not mine, don't sue!

A/n : please read an review.

Bound and Broken

Max knocked on Maria's door not really being sure what he was doing there. Sean answered, "Evens…Maria! Door's for you!" he yelled into the living room. Maria came up to the door and Sean went back to whatever it was he was doing. 

"I don't want to see you." she said a began to close the door. Max stuck his foot in the door way, "look I know you love Michael, and I love Liz…but there's a few things you might want to know." Maria stepped out side and began to walk over to Max's beat-up jeep, "fine then lets talk, get in." she said as she opened the door.

"Look I'm going to tell Michael and Liz and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." She didn't look him in the eye, or around the jeep, she just started at her hands. If she looked around the jeep she'd remember the first time she saw Max Even as anything more then a friends and that's the exacted moment everything went wrong.

**_flash back_**

'god it's hot.' Maria thought to herself. She took of her t-shirt leaving her with nothing but a sticky spaghetti-strap top. She looked over at Max realizing that he was staring at her, "I just can't believe all the shit I take from Michael…" she said with a sigh refereeing to the latest fight that the two of them had. But inside of making a comment Max leaned over to Maria and gave her a long deep kiss. She was shocked, there was no feel behind the kiss, no fire-works…but the hunger she felt for him at that moment was all that mattered. 

"oh god" she said as she climbed on top of Max. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, she knew that that's not what this was about, this was sex…filling a space that neither of there lovers could do. He began to kiss her neck and she took his shirt off. They hungrily made love in that little beat-up jeep for what they both knew would not be the last time.

**_flash back_**

"Maria! Are you listening to me?" Max said waving a hand in front of her face. "oh, yeah…what did you say?" she said shaking off the memory of just a few short months ago. "Isabel dream-walked you. She know about you and me, and she know about the baby, and she knows it might be mine." Fear shot through Maria like a bullet. 

"what did you say?" she said not wanting to believe him.

"she knows and she may have told Michael…" Maria began to feel very sick, "why the hell did you let her dream-walk me!" she bean to get frantic.

"there was nothing I could've done, but that's not the point. Your almost to months along-"he said very uneasily refereeing to her pregnancy. "you don't think I know that." she snapped. "my point is that you-we have to come clean before it's too late and nothing we could say would get them back." Maria opened the jeep door and jumped out, "first I'm going to talk to Isabel." she said and she got into her Jetta.

****

More tomorrow!


End file.
